


Christmas Stars

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, show level ick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~ On a mission to lead a herd of Walkers away from camp, you and Rick hole up in a farmhouse for the night, keeping each other safe under the Christmas Stars. ~
Relationships: Rick Grimes x reader - Relationship, Rick Grimes/You
Kudos: 7





	Christmas Stars

It felt like you’d been running for days, but it was probably only a few hours. The snow made everything harder.

There was a dense crunch beneath every step, making it impossible to move quietly through the woods. Tree stumps and roots, rocks and corpses were all covered by snow drifts, hiding, waiting for your boots to snag upon. Twice, you’d fallen and you were pretty sure your ankle was fucked, but you had to keep going.

Rick was always so far ahead, rushing through the thin trees, keeping a lookout, searching for the path. No matter how far he got, each time you stumbled, he was there, an outstretched hand waiting to pull you from the earth’s snowy clutches.

“We’re gonna freeze out here,” you mumbled, brushing off your torn jeans as you stood.

Rick nodded as he let you go, catching his breath for half a second as he scanned the horizon. You’d made good time, but you were far from safe. The herd was slower in the winter, especially in big storms like this, but they were still on the move, headed towards camp.

“You OK?” he asked, pale eyes turning back to you. His breath was fast, coming out in white puffs against the frozen sky.

You rolled your head around in a noncommittal motion, adding a shrug at the last second. “Kinda?”

Rick sighed and set his jaw, looking off once more. He’d have liked to give you a moment, but a slow moving gaggle of Walkers were appearing in the distance, their shadowed, staggering forms in stark contrast to the white all around.

“Gonna have to do for now,” he answered finally. “Come on.”

Back through the trees you ran, ignoring the searing pain pulsing up through your bones with each step. Sure, you’d pay for it later, but it was better than laying there waiting to be set upon by Walkers, their empty eyes wide as they bit into your flesh with gnashing teeth. You shuddered at the thought. That was the worst part, hearing those jaws clack, teeth crash. How did their teeth survive so long after death? Shouldn’t they fall out eventually? How long did it take for bodies to decompose?

Distracted by the memories of freshman biology playing in your head, you lost track of Rick as the snow began to fall again; more of a storm that the flurry you’d endured earlier.

“Shit!”

He was nowhere ahead; there was only white and the stark outline of tree trunks.

You picked up speed, running as fast as you could, hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the distance, but the ground fell away before you could stop. The hill caught you by surprise and you tumbled, your shoulder cracking against a rock before you realized what was happening and curled into a ball to ease the fall.

Rick met you at the bottom, his boots stopping your speedy roll.

“You OK?” He lay a hand on your shoulder and you cringed.

Not wanting to say it aloud, you sat up slowly and shook your head. Everything hurt, but the snow and ice seeping into your clothing was suddenly a comfort. Maybe if you just laid down for a bit the pain would stop.

“Hey,” Rick crouched down next to you and slapped your cheek; not hard, just enough to get your eyes to open again. “Let’s get you inside. I spotted a farmhouse a little ways ahead.”

“Is OK,” you muttered, teeth suddenly chattering like the dead bodies in your mind. “I’ll just sit here a minute. You go ahead.” You tried to wave him off, but he gripped your wrist instead and pulled you up out of the snow.

Rick threw your good arm around his shoulder and ducked down to help you walk.

“Mmm, you’re warm,” you cooed, leaning into him.

“Nope,” he sighed sadly. “You’re just dying.” Panic flushed through your system and you tensed, but Rick winked. “Just teasing. I know it hurts, but you gotta walk. OK?”

“I’m really tired,” you whispered, nodding as he lifted you a bit more.

“I know. We’re almost there.”

The house was small and clearly abandoned. Snow piled up on the roof except in a few places where the singles had given up and sunk into the attic; the outer wooden walls were broken and windows were missing, but it was a shelter, whole or not.

A rotting corpse lay on the floor, it’s lower half long gone, eaten by animals it seemed. The horrid noise of teeth clacking hit your ears as Rick slid the door open and the Walker reached for him.

It barely took a full swing of his ax to break the thing’s skull.

You followed him inside and helped to barricade the door before settling down. The room was sparse but there was a blanket on the pallet bed by the far wall, and a little kitchenette to the left. There was a fireplace, but it was too risky to light a fire with the herd so close, so you sat on the hay-filled mattress and wrapped the blanket around you tight.

“You should take those wet clothes off,” Rick suggested while looking through the cupboards.

A smile tickled your lips. “You tryin’ to get me naked, Officer? I’d hate to report you for sexual harassment.”

He laughed and shook his head. “It is freezing in here,” he said with a glance over his shoulder. “Might be the only way we can keep warm…”

You tossed your shoe at him and he shrugged.

“Worth a shot.”

An old can of kidney beans was a shared feast as you lay together beneath the thin blanket; arms and legs tangled, body heat keeping the cold away.

The sky turned to pitch as the storm cleared outside and you watched through the big dusty window as the clouds disappeared. A splash of stars lit the night and you smiled, looking up at the brightest.

“Holy shit.”

Rick stirred, woken from a light sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“I totally forgot what day it is,” you told him, cuddling closer. “Merry Christmas, Rick.”

He offered a sleepy smile as you kissed his scruffy cheek, feeling warm and safe for the first time in a long time. There was something special about him, some fight that you knew wouldn’t die over time like it did in so many others. He was going to get through this, whatever that meant. He was a survivor.

Rick’s arm tightened around you and he returned the kiss, his cracked lips pushing against your forehead. “Merry Christmas, Y/N.”


End file.
